


Days and Nights an Endless Stream

by fregg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Hartwin, Human!Harry, M/M, vampire!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a vampire but humans, after all, are a fragile race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Nights an Endless Stream

 

Eggsy is a vampire. He’s been on his own for decades, scared to get too close to anyone. Until one day he sees Harry. And Eggsy falls so deeply in love with this stranger. He never thought he might experience anything like this and he’s terrified. Terrified of what his emotions might make him do. So he stays away.

Eventually it is Harry who approaches him. Asking him out for a drink since he always sees the blond hanging around the same places he is.

While Eggsy is enjoying his new company he always tries to keep a certain distance. But Harry isn’t stupid. He knows Eggsy is a vampire. A vampire, who is completely dumbstruck when Harry finally tells him he has known about it basically from day one.

They end up in bed together and it takes every fibre of Eggsy’s being not to give into his bloodlust right then and there. But he keeps it together for Harry, who doesn’t deserve to be condemned to an eternal life of misery and lonelyness. He keeps it together for this thing between them which Eggsy isn’t even sure what to call. He keeps it together because for the first time in an immensely long time he is happy.

Eggsy tells himself this is enough that this is only temporary anyway. Everything is – except for his own life that is. But he is willing to enjoy these moments of pure bliss when he is around Harry and tries not to think of his future, another lonely eternity. Because this feeling he gets when he is with Harry - hell, even if he only thinks of him - is worth it. Having felt like this only once would make centuries of lonelyness endurable.

The thing Eggsy doesn’t expect, though, is that Harry feels the exact same way about Eggsy. And he wants nothing more than spend their lives with each other.

When he tells Eggsy about his feelings Harry confronts him with the dream-shattering but inevitable truth Eggsy tried to keep from his own thoughts for the longest time. A relationship between a mortal and an immortal will never last in the long run. They both know it’s true. And Eggsy fears that Harry is ending whatever they have between them. But Harry quickly sweeps that thought away by pulling him into a hug. Eggsy can hear his pulse quickening as Harry whispers into his lovers ear that he never again wants to live a day without Eggsy and Harry wants him to turn him into a vampire. Of all the things Eggsy expected, this was definitely not on that list.

Eggsy is torn. He knows how being a vampire can be a curse as well as a gift. But the prospect of having someone beside him for the rest of his eternal life is almost too good to give up. He looks at Harry and the determination and love in his eyes washes away all doubts he has before he sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d so I'm sorry for typos and such.
> 
> I cross-posted this from my tumblr account (fregg.tumblr.com)
> 
> The title is a line from the song "Seven Lives" by In Strict Confidence


End file.
